Each Moment Frozen In Time
by Raven Morning
Summary: A series of oneshots. Some friendships were made to last forever. But can the bonds that the Titans share hold even through the trials of life? Rated T for language and possible violence. Pairings are RobStar, implied BBTerra, CyRaven, maybe BBRaven.


**Okay, so what this is is basically a compilation of Titan one-shots based off whatever plot bunnies come to attack me with. Yes, the characters are slightly OOC, and yes, they seem a bit older, but I wanted to try something a bit more realistic. Let's face it- they're teenagers. They're going to cuss, they're going to be ruder, they're going to have opinions.**

**I hope people will like this, because it's my first attempt at more mature Titans, and I'm hoping I can pull it off.**

**The next chapter will be up faster if I get more reviews, so review please! **

* * *

Oh, how she hated this. 

Stuck inside a stuffy, bustling corporate office in uptown Jump, surrounded by stiff collared paper pushing slaves to the government. They all ogled at them, like they were some foreign creatures that hadn't been protecting the goddamn city for- what, seven years, now?

Not only that, but the incessant hum of the fluorescent lights above them was less then bearable. The harsh light it projected bounced off the shiny bald pate of the man standing at the head of the long table, glancing down at stacks of papers strewn at his fingertips. His mouth was moving, and words were coming out, but she wasn't exactly following. Sure, she heard the occasional snatchet of words here and there, but her attention was elsewhere.

Like on the matter of why they were even there.

The Titans were an in-disposable resource. That was unquestionable. Without them, there was no chance that a city like this would stand the onslaught of characters like Slade, Rancid, or The Hive Five. There was no way that the city's budget would be so high if it weren't for the merchandising and tourism the Titans drew.

Sure, they were five teenagers living alone in a tower. And sure, they had government level defense systems and weapons that could hold Jump hostage if they so pleased. And yes, they did run up a high bill as far as electricity and new technology went. But after all that, hadn't they saved the city hundreds of times? Hadn't they saved the _world_? Hadn't't they saved the government from some very complicated slip ups as far as scientific testing and security went?

Then why, Raven wondered, was she sitting there listening to this puffed up man go on and on about statistics of crime and how they should be more responsible?

"And are you aware of how much money this week alone you have cost the city from damage repairs?"

"_Yes_, Congressman, we are." Robin grit out, closing his eyes momentarily and rubbing his forehead.

"It's inexcusable!" the red faced man continued.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to my team about being more cautious."

"Good. I want to see these numbers lose at least one digit by next month."

"Of course, Congressman."

She had sympathy for the poor boy. Because Robin was the leader of the Titans, he dealt with all the heat when it came to meetings and press conferences. Meaning- he had to take all the crap from guys like the Congressman. But, Robin was taking it very well in Raven's opinion.

Raven glanced at her other teammates seated around the table. Cyborg looked calm and attentive- to those who didn't know him. For those who did, one could see he was itching to get up and shove the Congressman's big, overstuffed chair right up his ass.

Beastboy was obviously uninterested, as he was experimenting on how far back he could tilt without falling backwards. Inwardly, she prayed he wouldn't find out, or they were all in for another hour lecture on respect and responsibility that they "obviously didn't learn from their parents, seeing as they're all orphans."

Raven looked to her left, where she could see Starfire gripping the arm rest of the chair, unpurposefully tapping into her innate strength and slowly cracking the plastic. Her eyes were shining a faint green, but just barely visibly. Her brow was knit in anger. She probably has ideas similar to that of Cyborg's, Raven mused to herself. Or perhaps worse.

"Will that be all, Congressman?" Robin asked. The Congressman shuffled his papers a bit before finally sitting down.

"Yes, that is all- for now." he huffed. "You may go." It took all Raven's self control not to shatter the window and fly outside as fast as she could. Slowly and methodologically, she stood and pushed in her chair, giving a brief but polite good bye to all the people there before following her leader out the door. When they were a safe distance down the hall, Cyborg spoke.

"_You may go?_ If I had to sit there another minute and listen to that pork's bullshit, I would've-"

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry I had to drag you all down here, but the Congressman specifically asked for all of us." Robin apologized, looking genuinely sorry. He cracked a smile. "But I would be right behind you on that Cyborg."

"Dude, I think I've had bowel movements more interesting then that." Beastboy said. Raven shot him a disgusted glance.

"That despicable man is most ungrateful of us! Has he not realized what we have done for him? What we could do _to_ him?" Starfire exclaimed, clenching her fists angrily.

"I was thinking the same thing, Starfire." Raven agreed, nodding. "What right does he have to restrict us? What power does he hold compared to-"

"Raven, he's a Congressman. He has a place in the government. Like it or not, if we don't take orders as they're given, they can pull the plug on the Titans."

"Yeah, right." Beastboy scoffed, crossing his arms. "Like the city would survive without us!" Robin stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder at Beastboy, a serious look on his masked face.

"Up until now, what we've been doing has been voluntary. But it doesn't have to be that way. The government can force us to serve the city. And who knows what they'd have us working on, or how hard they'll be pushing us? Allowing them to pull the plug would be near suicidal." Beastboy squirmed uncomfortably under the boy's eyes. Starfire looked back and forth between Robin and Beastboy, growing ever more aware of the grim mood settling in around them. Trying to make things more cheerful, she clasped her hands together and floated a few inches above the ground, turning and facing her friends.

"Enough talk of such unpleasantries! I suggest we drown out our sorrows with the mass consumption of the soda and pizzas of meat!" After an indignant cry from a certain changeling, she added, "And vegetables! Perhaps some of the iced cream as well?"

"Great idea Star." Robin smiled. She beamed in return. Cyborg elbowed Beastboy, grinning.

"That's cool with me. What'cha think BB?"

"Dude, anything to get out of here," he replied, pulling his hair in exasperation. "I _hate_ this place!" A smile ghosted across Raven's face.

Okay, so maybe today wouldn't be _so_ bad.

* * *

**Review please!  
**


End file.
